<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Говнюк by neun_geschichten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016226">Говнюк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten'>neun_geschichten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знали, что Рэймонд не продается, но откуда вдруг такая преданность? Флетчер вышел в интернет с этим вопросом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Говнюк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам кажется, что в тексте пованивает хулиганами с Грин Стрит, вам не кажется. Мне захотелось. Флетчер просто мем, глубокий фанон, двойной таймлайн, отсылки, много. Написано за 60 секунд, не бечено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>За деньги можно, конечно, купить очаровательного пса, но никакие деньги не заставят его радостно вилять хвостом.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Есть куча историй, которые начинаются со слов «Сперва у них не заладилось, но потом они стали лучшие кореша». Это было не про них с Микки. Рэй в своих гоповских шмотках и Микки по локоть в крови, вытирающий модным свитером лезвие мачете, смотрелись на удивление органично. У них сразу образовалось взаимопонимание, которое очень быстро переросло в доверие. Да, первое время Рэй разгуливал в образе секретарши, занимался расписанием и назначением встреч, висел на трубе, катался на развозе. В конце концов, путь к сердцу мужчины лежал через обкашливание его вопросиков. Но когда он получил доступ к информации и стал правой рукой Микки, у него начались проблемы с ребятами из футбольной группировки. Ему пришлось выбирать, и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств выбор оказался несложным.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10.2006</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я знаю таких, как ты, Рэй, — покачал головой Сидни. — Думаешь, самый умный? Вынь уже перо из жопы, этому янки на тебя насрать. И на ребят ему тоже насрать. Он хочет, чтобы мы толкали его наркоту, и если нас накроют легавые, он свалит в закат, а мы сядем на нары.</p><p>Они стояли на самом верху гостевой трибуны «Уайт Харт Лэйн», и Рэй доедал свой бутерброд с ветчиной и яйцом, грея вторую руку о бумажный стаканчик с кофе. На этой неделе им предстояла настоящая проверка — долгожданная игра с «Тоттенхэмом», они готовились проникнуть в другой сектор, и нужно было изучить территорию. Двумя днями ранее они пересеклись с «жидами» в метро, намечалась серьезная драка, но ее быстро загасили. Рэю хорошенько досталось по башке от копа, который повалил его на землю и ткнул в грудь дубинкой, пригрозив: «Лежи и не рыпайся, щенок, иначе въебу». В тот день ему больше не удалось помахать кулаками, но оно и к лучшему, не нужно будет объяснять боссу, откуда у него фингал размером с Техас и легкая шепелявость.</p><p>Рэй для своих ранних двадцати был довольно умен, он не пускался во все тяжкие, если не видел в этом резона. Самоуверенность никогда не доводила до добра. К тому же Сидни сказал, что ребята неплохо им навешали, пока он ползал по полу и собирал харчки.</p><p>Рэй запихал последний кусок бутерброда в рот и запил кофе:</p><p>— Здесь все промышляют мутными делишками.</p><p>— Как будто нам тут наркоты не хватает.</p><p>Да, да, начни еще лекцию про потерю нравственных ориентиров и неуважение к закону, еб твою мать, Сидни. Может, Пирсон и сделал себе имя на продаже наркоты, но Рэй о нем узнал, как о человеке, который считал, что чем больше делишь, тем больше тебе возвращается. Они помогали ему барыжить, он через какие-то неведомые связи предупреждал их об облавах и засадах. Они сидели в одной лодке, и эта связь была даже прочнее, чем кровная.</p><p>— Не нравится он мне, — набычился Сидни и натянул шарф на щеки в оспинах.</p><p>— Мне тоже много кто не нравится, но я им доверяю, Сидни. Например, тебе.</p><p>— Ха! Да я тебя со школы знаю! А янки? Его хоть немного ебет, что тут происходит? Он даже не говорит «футбол», он говорит, мать его, «соккер».</p><p>— Слушай. Твое дело — искать нам беспалевные маршруты, новеньких приводить, понял? То, чем я занимаюсь, тебя ебать не должно. И Микки с его делишками тоже.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>Рэй почувствовал, как в кармане плаща задребезжала раскладушка, и замахал рукой на Сидни.</p><p>— Салфетки влажные есть?</p><p>— Ты издеваешься, что ли?</p><p>— Блядь. — Рэй поставил стаканчик на сиденье и достал телефон чистой рукой. — Подожди в тачке.</p><p>Сидни поджал губы, сплюнул и потопал вниз к полю, зная, что Рэй не любил, когда кто-то слушал его разговоры.</p><p>На экране серого Эл Джи светилось имя «Микки».</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>02.2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Я знаю таких, как ты, Рэй, — шмыгнул разбитым носом Митч.</p><p>Он стоял на коленях и мусолил нижнюю губу, больше похожую на опухшую кровавую лепешку. Банни туго замотал ему руки и щиколотки скотчем, отчего Митч постоянно шатался и дрожал. Слава богу, этот хмырь не опустился до мольбы о пощаде, Рэймонд терпеть не мог нытиков, в которых всякое ушлое ссыкло превращалось, стоило потыкать им волыной в жопу.</p><p>— Рад за тебя, — сказал он, потом достал из сумки полиэтиленовый мешок и глушитель.</p><p>Митч задышал быстрее, сплюнул на пол и гнусаво затараторил, разбрызгивая кровавую слюну, как тринадцатилетний битбоксер:</p><p>— Ебаные душнилы с серебряной ложкой в жопе. Думают, что особенные, а на деле обычные шестерки. Думаешь, он тебя не кинет, как меня? Думаешь, твоя верность хоть что-то значит, ты, холеный уебок? Можешь сколько угодно корчить из себя десницу короля, тупица, кичиться этим, сколько влезет. Легче всего наебать тех, кто предан.</p><p>— Да ты настоящее наследие Ебанеско, Митч.</p><p>— Нахуй иди! И запомни мои слова, этот америкашка продаст тебя и глазом не мо...</p><p>Рэймонд выстрелил два раза. Одна пуля попала в глаз, вторая чуть выше левой брови. Тело Митча завалилось на одну сторону, как старый забор, и пальто распахнулось, явив миру посмертно обоссаные штаны. Или не посмертно. Рэймонд поморщился и кивнул Банни на мешок.</p><p>— Можешь пока подождать в машине, Рэй, я быстро.</p><p>Рэймонд поблагодарил его, убрал пушку в кобуру, взял сумку и с радостью свалил из этой промозглой, обрыганной заброшки. Стекло битых бутылок и цементная крошка звонко хрустели под подошвами. Звонко хрустел последний февральский снег, успевший подтаять за выходные и замерзнуть к понедельнику. Начало недели вообще выдалось каким-то убогим. С самого утра, наполненного незапланированными встречами, телефон разрывался от таких же нежданных звонков. Часть из них — с незнакомых номеров, что было особенно мерзко.</p><p>Рэймонд забрался в теплый салон, сразу же пристегнулся и снял перчатки. Пока они общались с Митчем, телефон пять раз массировал ему бедро вибрацией. Два пропущенных были от Микки, один — из химчистки, одно сообщение о пополнении счета и второе от «Клэпхэм Ландшафтный Дизайн». Рэймонд бросил сумку назад и набрал Микки.</p><p>— Наконец-то. Как прошло, Рэй? — настороженно поинтересовался тот.</p><p>— Тихо, босс, — ответил Рэймонд, как будто предлагал престарелому члену джентльменского клуба выбрать для пятичасового чая не привычный Дарджилинг, а Лапсанг Сушонг. — Банни уже собирает… вещи.</p><p>— Я перевел пять кусков, это на ремонт горгулий в Паундбери. Заедешь к ним сегодня? Миссис Уорсли сказала, они вот-вот развалятся.</p><p>Седьмой участок, семья жадных, обанкротившихся кожевников. Шесть горгулий, по полтонны каждая. Аренда грузовика для транспортировки в мастерскую, консервация, реставрация, склейка, погрузка, обратная дорога по этой, блядь, грязище. Это не пять кусков, но спорить Рэймонд не стал, очевидно, это были деньги, чтобы не развалилась сама Миссис Уорсли.</p><p>— Конечно. Только горгулья?</p><p>— Да, — хмыкнул Микки. — Как разберешься со всем, набери мне.</p><p>— Конечно, босс. До вечера.</p><p>Рэй стер отпечатки пальцев на экране и убрал трубу в карман. Банни с телом в черном пакете на плече постучал в окно и показал на багажник. Рэй кивнул и нажал на кнопку.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда требовалось взболтать это бандитское болото и показать, кто здесь главный, на первый план всегда выходила мокруха. Мокруха была одной из его негласных обязанностей, и Рэймонд был крайне рад, что помимо самой мокрухи ему редко доводилось принимать участие в дальнейших процессах. Паковать жмура, членить его, если не влезает целым куском, избавлять от одежды, закапывать, топить и все такое. Он мог взять его на передержку в свою новую морозилку, но остальное обычно поручал ребятам. С динамичным бизнесом Микки, особенно в последние годы, он слишком много денег тратил на антисептики и дезинфекцию. Он не любил тратить деньги, когда этих трат можно избежать.</p><p>«Я знаю таких, как ты, Рэй. Ебаные душнилы с серебряной ложкой в жопе».</p><p>Он был не из тех, кто сразу же начинал орать на оппонента, а потом выхватывал сорокопятку и вышибал ему нахер мозги, нет. Рэймонд очень вовремя, не без помощи Микки, понял, что по части учтивости лучше пересолить, чем недосолить. Так говорил еще Сервантес. Уважай человека, будь с ним обходителен, лги ему, жертвуй ради него мелкими удобствами, даже если этот неблагодарный кусок дерьма вызывает желание сбросить его с высотки. И тут уже вспоминались слова Микки. Ты сможешь замочить его в любой момент, не торопись. Ссы ему в уши, пока не придет твое время.</p><p>Рэймонду было неприятно признаваться себе, что в этот раз он поторопился. Такое случалось редко, но когда случалось, влекло за собой еще кучу побочки типа бессонных ночей, вранья и финансовых затрат. Теперь ему придется сделать несколько дополнительных звонков и назначить несколько дополнительных встреч, потому что Митч не успел сдать тех, кто обнес склад с фитосветильниками. Дискомфорт, да, но терпимый, в отличие от слов, которые походили на удар по яйцам, а обостренным чувством справедливости Рэймонд был известен даже сильнее, чем брезгливостью. Такой базар в свой адрес он допустить не мог. Отчего-то ему никогда не было похуй.</p><p>«Америкашка продаст тебя и глазом не моргнет».</p><p>Это пройдет со временем, как-то сказал ему его психоаналитик, но годы шли, а Рэймонд продолжал срываться на теме верности, преданности и всей этой романтичной поеботы, словно каждый ушлепок, который обещал ему, что Микки его кинет, был провидцем в пятом колене. Эта неуверенность жрала его заживо, отгрызая по кусочку, он смотрел Микки в глаза при встрече, ловил его улыбки, покровительственный тон и периодически какой-то озорной, ласковый взгляд, терпел заботливые жесты, дружеские прикосновения и звонки в четыре утра с вопросами про новую сиськотеку Гая Пелли или климат в Истборне, а верить продолжал трупу уебана, чьей целью было просто наступить на больную мозоль.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10.2006</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Этот… этот Гандоний Глаз снова что-то мутит. Я заебался ездить в Чайна-таун, от меня чесноком несет за километр.</p><p>Китаец толкал свои магнитофоны в таких диких пердях, в какие бы не поехала ни одна фирма на забивон. Чесноком вонял Рэймонд, воняла его тачка, бабки, бошки, небо и Аллах. Умом он понимал, что уже который раз катается по делам Пирсона, будто личный ассистент, но ничего не мог поделать. Микки хорошо платил, Рэю удалось выкупить билеты для своих на выездной матч с «Мидлсбро», к тому же ему эти «деловые поездки» даже нравились. Он чувствовал себя серьезным, нужным человеком.</p><p>Если бы его спросили, как он докатился до такой жизни, то он вряд ли выдал что-то сложнее «да хуй знает». Он не собирался бросать фирму и парней, в конце концов, это была его жизнь, но связь с Микки поглотила его точно так же, как когда-то это сделал футбол. Они просто встретились в пабе субботним днем перед матчем, за встречей последовала встреча, за разговором разговор, и вот уже нашлись общие проблемы и одно решение для всех, и Рэй увяз в его бизнесе, даже не подозревая об этом. Все просто: он хотел этим заниматься, он получал выгоду, все были в плюсе.</p><p>Но эта вонища… Нужно было брать тачку Банни.</p><p>— Ну-ну, — Микки похлопал его по плечу и, не убирая руки, слегка наклонился к уху, чтобы понюхать. — Пахнешь как обычно, Рэй. Садись уже. Хочу закончить пораньше, мы с Роз идем в Аполло на «Западную ведьму».</p><p>Рэймонд аккуратно снял свой любимый плащ от «Стоун Айленд» и повесил его на спинку стула, оставшись в спортивном костюме. В носоглотке все еще оставался этот жуткий привкус прогорклого масла с чесночно-луковым душком. Рэймонд напоминал себе одного из тех пафосных детишек олигархов, которые вечно ходили со вздернутой губой, будто кто-то рядом с ними беспрестанно портил воздух. Хотелось перебить эту вонищу чем-нибудь еще более диким.</p><p>— Бобби, — позвал он бармена. — Пинту пейл-эля и маринованное яйцо, будь так добр, бро.</p><p>Микки отвлекся от бумаг и поднял на него любопытный взгляд, потом кивнул Бобби.</p><p>— Мне то же самое.</p><p>— Окей, босс. — Бобби улыбнулся и снял с сушилки второй стакан.</p><p>— Как игра? — участливо поинтересовался Микки, когда им принесли пиво с яйцами.</p><p>Рэй почесал свой короткий ежик, отпил из стакана и причмокнул. Как-как? Они всрали ноль-один, после чего еле унесли ноги от армии обезумевших от радости болельщиков «Тоттенхэма». Рэю еще неделю будет сниться в кошмарах этот ебаный свист и перекошенные морды его парней, которых от натурального валилова сдерживал жиденький заборчик из пятнадцати копов.</p><p>— Я думал, ты будешь смотреть, — Рэй скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на стуле, широко раздвинув колени, всем своим видом показывая, что готов обидеться на невыполненное обещание.</p><p>Не то чтобы он верил в успех своих попыток увлечь Микки футболом, просто в его идеальном мире человек, спонсирующий моб, хоть немного разбирался в теме. Это было логично. Только Микки заботила лишь аудитория и сколько травы она может выкурить, а чем они там занимались после школы, его не ебало.</p><p>Микки бросил на него этот свой коронный взгляд. Несмотря на не очень большую разницу в возрасте, он почему-то мнил себя умудренным опытом мафиози, а Рэй почему-то верил в это театральное говно.</p><p>— Был занят в городе, — ответил Микки. — Ну, так как игра?</p><p>— Хуево.</p><p>— Сожалею.</p><p>— Да ладно, — ухмыльнулся Рэй. — Я по лицу вижу, что тебе насрать.</p><p>— На соккер — да, но мне жаль, что ты расстроен. Жаль твоих парней. Они не виноваты, что болеют за команду мешков с дерьмом.</p><p>Рэй нервно проморгался, чувствуя, что рот открывается сам по себе.</p><p>— Еще раз так скажешь про мою команду, и я выбью семь оттенков дерьма из тебя.</p><p>Наверно только самоубийцы разговаривали так с Микки Пирсоном. Ну или его баба. Не знай он ее, решил бы, что она выросла в соседнем от него доме, слишком трехэтажным был ее мат.</p><p>Микки коварно оскалился, потом взял маринованное яйцо, обхватил губами и откусил. Рэй наблюдал за его лицом, пытаясь держать собственное. Он не хамил боссу, знал свое место, но когда дело касалось футбола… Он велся на все провокации, как тупая гопота.</p><p>Через пару секунд Рэя догнало понимание, что и кому он только что сказал, и он почувствовал, как начинают гореть шея и щеки от прилившего стыда. Микки, похоже, только этого и ждал. Он развалился на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и, болтая стаканом, с довольной улыбочкой разглядывал открывшиеся виды.</p><p>— Краснеешь, как первоклассник, Рэй, — сказал он и доел яйцо, звучно облизав пальцы. — Люблю, когда ты ругаешься. Сразу вспоминаю, кто из нас настоящий говнюк.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11.2006</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Это была просто очередная игра сезона. Никаких особых нервяков, только легкая, приятная мандражка, как перед сексом с новой девочкой. Он начал посещать матчи команды, едва ему исполнилось тринадцать. Сначала его везде сопровождал папаша, потому что на смазливую морду, голубые глаза и оттопыренные розовые уши постоянно, как на магнит, слетались латентные пидоры, которые не могли определиться, чего хотели больше — расквасить ему ебало или трахнуть в зад. А в шестнадцать Рэй впервые скатался на гостевой самостоятельно, папаша с самого утра лежал перекрытый на диване и не мог дойти даже до толчка, что уж говорить о футболе. Он немного потерял, игра выдалась откровенно унылой, Рэй сорвал горло и навешал своему первому противнику из группировки Бристоля, и по прибытии домой его всей толпой поздравляли в пабе у Пита. Для зеленого пацана такое зрелище, когда сотни мужиков бросались друг на друга, а полицейские безуспешно пытались их разнять, было настоящим шоком. Конечно, он много чего слышал о хулиганах и регулярно читал о них в газетах, но там все происходило по-настоящему, прямо на его глазах. На земле лежали окровавленные парни, другие бросались на все, что движется, или просто бегали вокруг. Он сам бегал туда-сюда и не знал, что ему делать, пока сзади не подкрался этот ебаный ниндзя. Впечатлений ему хватило на много лет вперед.</p><p>Рэю нравилось ездить за командой, нравилось прыгать и кричать на стоячих трибунах за воротами, битком набитыми такими же преданными болельщиками, как он. Нравилось ждать стычек в подворотнях, уклоняться от дубинок с гвоздями, собирать трофеи и пиздить приезжих урелов, показывая, чья здесь территория. Их было от силы пятьдесят человек, но они могли легко уделать полторы сотни неопытных фанатов, предоставь им кто такой шанс. Он гордился тем, кто он. На них спускали собак, спецназ, конницу, поливали из брызгалки, пускали слезоточивый газ, но его парням было все нипочем. Несмотря на проломленные черепа и кости, разбитые тачки и массовые аресты, они продолжали выходить на улицы и орать песни, продолжали ездить за своей командой, даже если приходилось бомжевать на вокзале в день матча.</p><p>И этот не должен был стать чем-то особенным. Они пропустили один мяч от «Мидлсбро», командный дух был на нуле, они собирались подкрепиться в рыгаловке рядом с вокзалом, после чего сесть на поезд и под хитяры Аббы отправиться по домам.</p><p>Группировка «Мидлсбро» не отличалась особой агрессией на тот момент, их фанаты не устраивали хулиганских акций и не участвовали в драках, они наряжались в дурацкие шапки и пытались сделать корявую волну в разгар матча. Все в тот день должно было пройти тихо, но ходили слухи, что болельщики «Миллуолла» готовили для них засаду, потому что знали, что в этот раз группировка едет не в полном составе. Рэй видел несколько знакомых рож, пока они шли с вокзала в паб, чтобы выпить перед матчем и набраться моральных сил. Кроме этого ничего не предвещало беды, но уже через несколько часов ему пришла смс от Микки.</p><p>«Не приближайтесь к вокзалу».</p><p>Рэй встал, как вкопанный, посреди улицы. Уже давно стемнело, эхо их шагов неслось вперед, словно перекати-поле, и вокруг не было ни души. «Транспеннинский экспресс» отходил в пять утра, и до того времени они собирались слоняться у фургона с пармо или спать на скамейках в ожидании посадки.</p><p>— Эй, парни, — крикнул он, и его ребята начали оборачиваться, затем замедлили шаг и вовсе остановились. — Нам не стоит соваться на вокзал.</p><p>Он не хотел упоминать Микки. С тех пор, как он вплотную занялся его делами, ребята часто проявляли признаки самой настоящей ревности. Говорили, мол, ты заебал с ним, Рэй. Кто-то предлагал с концами уйти из фирмы. Кто-то спекулировал на связях Микки, говоря, что он торгует не только с «молотобойцами», но и с другими группировками. Обвиняли его в предательстве, хотя тот продолжал давать бабки на масштабные акции, особенно в дни дерби или других крупных матчей Премьер Лиги.</p><p>— Какого хрена, Рэй? — взмахнул руками Сидни и сразу же засунул их в карманы легкой спортивной ветровки. — Мне нужно домой.</p><p>— Нам всем нужно домой. Но на вокзале засада.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, Микки? Больше слушай своего янки. Че ему опять надо?</p><p>— Чтобы мы не совались на вокзал, — отрезал Рэй.</p><p>Он хотел перезвонить Микки, но тот был недоступен. Дерьмо.</p><p>— Тогда поехали на автобусе, — предложил кто-то из парней.</p><p>— Какой автобус, дебил, на часах половина третьего, — стуча зубами, рявкнул Сидни.</p><p>Рэй потоптался на месте, размышляя над возможными вариантами. Их, впрочем, было не то чтобы много, завтра каждого из них ждала работа. Автобус выезжал слишком поздно и ехал слишком долго. Оставалось такси. Или запарить попутку, это четыре с лишним часа езды, если повезет, вот только для этого им надо было сначала добраться до автомагистрали. А это еще час.</p><p>Они стояли на пересечении Виндворд-уэй и Док-стрит. Ветер завывал так, что заледеневшие яйца бренчали в штанах погромче бабушкиного сервиза. Две пинты, которые он в себя влил, не приносили тепла, а только давили на мочевой пузырь. Рэй подумал, что если сейчас на них налетят психи из «Миллуолла», то единственным верным решением будет отступить и по возможности не обоссаться. Для начала им вообще не следовало палиться, но это не так-то легко сделать, когда даже человек, далекий от футбола, опознает в тебе хулигана чисто по страстной любви к кэжуалу.</p><p>Той ночью удача играла за обе команды. За чужую — в лице Сидни, который больше всех гнал на Микки и на то, что Рэй связался с американцем. В лице этого тупорылого гопника с глумливой рожей, который первым дал по съебкам, когда «деревенщины», не дождавшиеся их на вокзале, решили поискать окрест. И за свою — в лице Банни, который пригнал фургон и по поручению Микки увез их нахрен из этого села, пока их не покусали бешеные фермеры.</p><p>Рэй получил пером в бочину и на полном серьезе рассчитывал преставиться, еще не доезжая Хатфилда. Он чувствовал себя полнейшим мудаком, залив всю тачку кровищей, хотя Банни постоянно бросал на него тревожные взгляды и одной рукой лихорадочно наяривал эсэмэски. Похоже, ему было похер на обивку, но после истории с бывшей женой Томми, которая ненавидела их постоянные стрелки за городом и в один из дней обнаружила пятна крови на заднем сидении семейного минивена, Рэй предпочитал ездить на общественном транспорте.</p><p>Когда фанаты «Миллуолла» появились из-за угла, волна ярости накрыла их с головой, они побежали навстречу. По ним швыряли бутылки и кирпичи, но они не останавливались. Получали по голове и продолжали драться, пока не падали на землю, инстинктивно сворачиваясь в клубок. Где-то гулко лаяла псина. Кто-то из парней начал крушить близлежащие витрины, чтобы привлечь внимание копов. Те не заставили себя ждать, но к тому времени подоспел и Банни.</p><p>Первые пятнадцать минут, что они катились обратно в Лондон, парни живо обсуждали произошедшее, кто-то звонил Сидни, кто-то заливисто ржал и рассказывал, как во время драки подрезал бумажник у одного из «деревенщин». Но очень скоро усталость и холод, пробравший до костей, дали о себе знать, и все заткнулись. Дальше Рэй считал, сколько прошло времени, по количеству проигранных альбомов Барри Уайта.</p><p>Банни высадил ребят недалеко от станции Тернпайк Лейн, но когда Рэй попытался выползти тоже, он выглянул из-за водительского сиденья, сказав, что Микки просил привезти его к нему домой. Рэй решил, что Микки со своей находчивостью наверняка придумает, что делать с трупом в случае чего, и сел на место.</p><p>До этого он никогда не был в таких роскошно обставленных домах. Банни дотащил его до крыльца, где пыхтел сигарой Микки, а потом уехал, не сказав ни слова. Рэй практически не помнил, что было после, у него страшно кружилась голова.</p><p>— И часто ты домой мужиков водишь? — спросил он, разглядывая белоснежный потолок, проснувшись утром от запаха яичницы.</p><p>Судя по углу солнечного света, льющегося в высокое окно, было где-то около полудня. Он не знал насчет других, но свою работу он, естественно, проебал. Микки вошел в гостиную в фартуке поверх голубой рубашки с рукавами, закатанными до локтей. В одной руке у него была сковорода с яйцами, а в другой бонг.</p><p>— Не очень. Док сказал, жить будешь, но лучше тебе не соваться на матчи до конца года.</p><p>Рэй посмотрел на замотанный бинтами живот, а потом на Микки, еще не зная, что соваться туда перестанет совсем.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, это все мне.</p><p>Микки улыбнулся.</p><p>— Конечно, милая.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>04.2016</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ты постоянно об этом думаешь.</p><p>Рэймонд не хотел соглашаться так же сильно, как врать. В воздухе повисло копившееся годами напряжение, настолько плотное, что становилось так же жутко, как когда-то было на первом приеме у проктолога. Напряжение не то чтобы пропущенное мимо ушей, но и не до конца осознанное. Рэймонд изо всех сил избегал мыслей, что рождались в эти моменты: длина пальцев Микки, когда он рассеянно касался ими своего виска, складки на его брюках, белоснежный воротничок, плотно прилегающий к загорелой шее, наклон головы, когда он поднимал взгляд от телефона, бумаг или компьютера и безошибочно смотрел прямо на него, будто все это время третий глаз на жопе следил за ним и не выпускал из поля зрения. Больше всего его, конечно, радовало, что поблизости не было Розалинд, которая не упускала шанса пошутить про греческую любовь и бильярд.</p><p>— Ты заноза в моей заднице, Рэймонд. Я не смогу тебя вытащить, даже если захочу. А если попробую, то расковыряю все к херам и сдохну от сепсиса.</p><p>— Как патетично.</p><p>— Правда, — улыбнулся Микки. — Даже у говнюка типа меня есть принципы, Рэй. Иди сюда.</p><p>Рэй подошел и сел рядом на диван, на котором когда-то валялся с дыркой в пузе. Микки взял его за бедро чуть выше колена и потрепал.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как это важно для меня, — неохотно сказал Рэй. — Я с тобой не из-за денег, связей или дорогих подгонов на праздниках.</p><p>— Тебе не понравилось барби?</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул и снял очки. Накрыл руку Микки ладонью и сжал.</p><p>— Нет, оно отличное, Микки.</p><p>— Ну тогда в чем проблема?</p><p>Рэймонд покрутил очки и, не глядя на него и ничего не уточняя, ответил:</p><p>— Мне важно знать, что они ошибаются на твой счет.</p><p>— Они ошибаются, — просто сказал Микки.</p><p>Рэймонд фыркнул, потер веки. Вот так просто. Ты же веришь всяким уебанам на слово, Рэймонд, так почему бы не поверить мне? Микки в последний раз погладил его бедро и поднялся с дивана.</p><p>— В конце месяца слетаем в штаты. Винокурни, пивоварни, барбекю, родео, Джон Уэйн, все как ты любишь. Отлично проведем время. У тебя есть ковбойские сапоги?</p><p>— Нет, — Рэй нацепил очки и уставился отсутствующим взглядом в стену, представляя себя в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке на кнопках с двойной кокеткой. Моргнул. В голову почему-то лезло порно. Дешевое, в конюшне, с промасленными мужиками.</p><p>— Отлично. Купим тебе настоящие техасские сапоги, — Микки взял штоф с подноса, два стакана и побренчал ими, выходя на террасу. — Забыл, где тут у тебя лед, а где трупы. Принесешь?</p><p>— Лед или труп?</p><p>— На твое усмотрение, Рэй.</p><p>Рэймонд вздохнул и пошел к морозилке, по пути развязывая галстук.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>